Fear and Dependency
by dreamrxzxz
Summary: Bella is a little bit different this time around. She's dealing with her own issues, Jacob doesn't seem to care. But is that more of a hinderance than a help? A story about over coming obstacles, and dealing with the harsh reality that sometimes it's better to be afraid then to depend on someone else.


"He'll be waiting right on the other side as soon as you get off sweetie. I promise you'll be fine. You can call me as soon as you get there." I took a deep breath and boarded the plane. I couldn't look back. If I did I know i would lose my nerve. I was one of the last people to get on the flight. I imeadetly closed my eyes and prayed for the flight to be over, it was going to be a long ride. It was the first time I was on a plane without my Mom or Dad. Not a big deal for most sixteen year olds, but when you've got separation anxiety it's an entirely different experience. I hadn't been away from my mom for more than 24 hours since I was three years old. And now I was moving across the country to live with my father. This was supposed to help my anxiety by slowly exposing me to a new and different situation. But all it had managed to do so far was make me a nervous wreck. I managed to make it through the flight somehow, and I began to deplane. It was an extremely small airport so, before I had even manged to claim all my luggage my father charlie had found me. I hugged him with fierce relif, "Good your here." "Where else would I be Bells? " He smiled kindly at me. I shrugged, we headed towards the car. It was a quite ride back to forks. Neither Charlie or I were much for idle chit chat. As we approached town however we began to discuss plans. "Billy and Jacob are coming by for super and the game tonight. You remember them don't you?" "Billy Black?" I clarified "Yep." We pulled into the driveway, and I made eye contact with Jacob Black himself. He sure had grown up.

I stepped out of the cruiser and came face to face with a hulking native boy I instictivly took a step back then blushed when he seemed to notice. "Bella it's good to see you been far to long." billy greeted me warmly. "good to see you too." i said to the ground I was terrible at meeting new people. billy seemed to notice this so he steered the conversation away from me, "well are you gonna make us wait out here all day charlie come on the pre-game is starting soon." "come on ya old fart lets get you inside, Jake take Bella's things up to the gue- er her room." he came towards me and reached out for the bags cautiously as though trying not to frighten me. I blushed again, he really wasn't that scary just big. He was a lanky 6'2 with inky black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, he had deep brown almost black eyes and a blinding white smile that contrasted against his russet skin tone. "Im Jacob, obviously." he said brightly "we used to make mud pies together." My faced reddened once again "right no i remember." I stumbled my way behind jacob as he led me into the house and upstairs to what i assumed was my bedroom. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact. He set the bags on the bed then turned to face me, " so what's new? it's been awhile." I looked down at my shoes "not too much i um uh…" i was saved from continuing that thought " Jacob! Bella! pizza's here!" "sweet! save me some pepperoni!" Jacob shouted as he ran done the stairs, I followed behind him less then enthusiastically. As I entered the living room I realized the only spot left was next to Jacob on the couch, I sat down shyly he offered me a slice of pizza I accepted it and leaned back into the couch. The t.v was turned on and Billy and Charlie were paying rapt attention to some announcer's analysis of the jet's preseason, I could still feel jacob's eyes on me however. I wiped at the side of my face thinking i had somehow gotten pizza on my cheek, when my hand came back clean I turned to face him. He smiled at me, I wasn't entirely sure what to make of Jacob Black He seemed like a nice enough guy -if not a little overzealous- but he was also quite intimidating. I had very few friends back in Phenoix, I spent most of my time with my mother, and when I was at school I had been very focused on my studies. So starting out at a new school was also some what of an intimidating prospect, Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. Before Billy and Jacob Left for the night Charlie reminded Jacob "you're driving bella to school tomorrow you haven't forgotten have you?" " of course not charlie I'll be here bright and early." he reassured him with a smile. After they left Charlie explained " I knew you wouldn't want to be driven in with the cruiser and I wasn't sure how you would be able to handle walking to school by yourself so this was the compromise." " That's perfect Dad thanks for putting so much thought into this." I really did appreciate it my mom was great and she did put a ton of effort into helping with my anxiety but she always made it seem like it was such a chore, Charlie however acted like it wasn't even a second thought. I went to bed that night feeling slightly reassured about the next day but still a Little apprehensive.


End file.
